This invention relates to a document processing machine and more particularly a document sorter to be used in conjunction with an inserter or the like with an independent drive.
It is known in the art of mail sorting to detect codes on individual documents and thereby control stackers before and after postal meters. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,828 to Sather et. al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In such systems, an inserter and all stackers are synchronized to a single drive so that each stacker operates on the same machine cycle as the inserter. A disadvantage of such systems is that all stackers must be manufactured as a single unit or at least have a drive connection between all units.
It is an object of this invention to provide a document sorter having a plurality of stackers which need have no mechanical connection to the code reading station other than electrical connectors at the intersection of conveyors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a document sorter which accepts a coded location signal and automatically sorts the documents without any requirement of a mechanical drive connection with the code reading machine.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an independent cycling control system whereby a sequence of sorter functions may be controlled.